It Takes All Kinds
by Toadychan
Summary: A compilation of short stories and drabbles based on prompts sent in by readers, updated sporadically. BL pairings only in various settings. KaixRei, YuriyxRei, BorisxRei, and possibly others. I hope you enjoy! — Last Update: BorisxRei
1. KaixRei: The Way You Move

**Author Note:** This fanfiction will be made up of a series of unconnected short stories based on various prompts readers have sent in. This will be the fic I update with every new short prompt I write, so if you want to send me a prompt and hope to see it posted then this is the place to check. It might be in your best interest to add this to your Story Alerts. ;)

Each chapter will be a new story, sometimes with a new pairing, so be sure to read the information for each one! However, they will all range from K to T in rating so this fic is rated T on the whole to be safe.

**Title:** The Way You Move  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> KaixRei  
><strong>NotesWarnings:** Homosexual relationships  
><strong>Prompt (if a word or phrase):<strong> Sidle  
><strong>From:<strong> Rei kon Hiwatari (fanfiction[DOT]net/u/2940227/)

* * *

><p>Kai was tucked up in the window seat reading when he caught Rei trudging quietly toward him, his loose hair tousled all the way down to his ankles and nothing but a blanket tied around his waist. The blanket trailed along behind him, reminding Kai of the train on a wedding dress, and suddenly he couldn't help himself picturing his lover in a full-bodied white gown made of pure silk. One day, perhaps—although he didn't know how receptive Rei would be to wearing a dress on their wedding day.<p>

Kai had begun to realize more and more lately that Rei's movements couldn't be described with such a simple word as "walking." He was too nimble and lithe, too much like a silent hunting cat, too different from any normal, clumsy human being. No, Rei didn't walk. When he was tired, he trudged. When he was feeling good, he sauntered. When he wanted something, he sidled. When he was being sexy, he slunk. When he felt sad, he shuffled. When he was angry, he plodded. Yet somehow he managed every movement with grace and beauty that always took Kai's breath away.

Kai set the book aside and opened his arms without a word, waiting to envelope the still half-asleep black-haired man that occupied nearly his every waking thought. Rei joined him on the window seat and curled up against his chest, falling back asleep almost immediately while Kai stroked his hair. Rei was unlike anyone else in the entire world, and that was why he was the only person for Kai.


	2. KaixRei: The Watcher Became the Watched

**Title:** The Watcher Became the Watched  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> KaixRei  
><strong>NotesWarnings:** Homosexual relationships  
><strong>Prompt (if a word or phrase):<strong> Watching you  
><strong>From:<strong> Rei kon Hiwatari (fanfiction[DOT]net/u/2940227/)

* * *

><p>Rei was always watching.<p>

It was in his nature as well as his instincts. He had to be aware of his surroundings to keep himself safe. If he didn't know every detail that was laid out for his notice it meant danger. One unobtrusive clue could mean life or death. Vigilance was the key to survival when the only life you knew was a dangerous, secluded mountain village where you had to contend with nature every day. Even when he no longer lived in his little village his instincts remained, keeping him on his toes, and sometimes simply entertaining him. Knowing more about a person than they realize had its own sort of rush.

Most situations and people were easy enough to read. Body language, facial expressions, time of day, the layout of a city; they were simple. But there were some people, Rei had come to learn, who wore masks so thick his keen eyes couldn't penetrate them. They had to be watched in an entirely different way.

For those people, Rei used his mouth instead of his eyes. Talking to people as a form of watching and learning wasn't the method he was best at, for his tongue would never be as sharp as his sight, but sometimes it was necessary. He could glean more information from those masked people by their word choices and mannerisms than they even knew they were giving away.

There were open people, and those with their masks. And then there was Kai. He wasn't just masked; he was barricaded in a locked room made of steel.

Rei had to come up with entirely new ways to watch Kai. The things he said—when he actually did say things—weren't much to learn from. Anyone on the planet could read his unchanging body language: _stay away_. It was only after months of being in Kai's company that Rei began to actually see. The things he found took a lot of patience, a lot of digging, and a lot of deciphering, but Rei knew what he was doing. Slowly, tiny pieces of Kai unravelled in front of him just like everyone else.

But it wasn't enough. Unlike the other people Rei had made hobbies of watching, the tiny pieces didn't satisfy, didn't make him feel like he was done watching. He didn't get bored when it came to Kai. He grew obsessed instead.

Sometimes his obsession made him careless. A fatal mistake under most circumstances, but even when Kai caught him watching he didn't stop him. He didn't even seem to mind it. It spurred Rei on and fanned the flames that burned in his chest.

Soon Kai was watching him, too. It turned into a game they were both playing, and even though Rei had been playing on his own for far longer, Kai—like Rei—had known how to play that game since he was young. He grew up with a different kind of danger that needed him to be vigilant. It was the first time Rei had an opponent, and it thrilled him.

He didn't know who was going to win, but he realized he didn't care. No matter who it was, the odds would still be in his favour in the end.


	3. YuriyxRei: Pierced

**Title:** Pierced  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> YuriyxRei  
><strong>NotesWarnings:** Homosexual relationships, sexual implications  
><strong>Prompt (if a word or phrase):<strong> Abyss  
><strong>From:<strong> Rei kon Hiwatari (fanfiction[DOT]net/u/2940227/)

* * *

><p>Fiery red hair tickled the sides of Rei's face as he was kissed deeply, the intense colour of the strands combined with the ferocity of their kiss creating the illusion that he was being burned. Yuriy pulled back to gaze into his eyes and their icy shade instantly soothed the invisible, scalding marks. Rei was incapable of movement or thought, unable to do anything but surrender to the man above him. Yuriy wouldn't look away and his stare pierced Rei's body as effectively as shards of ice, pinning him in place without the need for physical restraints. There was an endless abyss in those eyes and Rei could never look away. He would always be a slave to Yuriy, the man made up of both ice and fire.<p>

_And I like it_, he thought as the redhead descended on him once again.


	4. YuriyxRei: Sacrilege

**Author Note:** I, uh, don't really know what buildings you pray to and where and whatnot... so I winged this. Sorry to anyone who actually knows the proper process. XD

**Title:** Sacrilege**  
>Pairing:<strong> YuriyxRei  
><strong>NotesWarnings:** Homosexual relationships, sexual implications, and uh... sacrilege? XD Should probably skip this one if you're against "defiling" sacred grounds. :B  
><strong>Prompt (if a word or phrase):<strong> Pagoda  
><strong>From:<strong> Rei kon Hiwatari (fanfiction[DOT]net/u/2940227/)

* * *

><p>"It's so tall," Yuriy commented quietly, feeling a little self-conscious about his awe even though it was unlikely anyone else would understand him. The fact that he was Russian while Rei was Chinese and yet they used the Japanese language to communicate was something that often amused him.<p>

Rei was standing beside him with his hands pressed together and his head lowered. He opened one eye as he softly scolded his companion. "Bow, Yuriy."

"Oh, right," he said, remembering where they were. Glancing at Rei several times to make sure his posture was correct, Yuriy imitated the long-haired man and pretended to be praying.

Yuriy straightened up after Rei did, again following his lead, then took his hand as they strode toward the building. Rei slipped his hand out of Yuriy's grasp with an apologetic expression, leaving the Russian puzzled and a little hurt. His lover had never rejected a display of affection before.

"Sorry," he whispered and gestured vaguely toward the pagoda. "Romance isn't exactly considered holy—especially, um..."

"Gays," Yuriy finished for him, his voice monotone. Rei winced.

"It's just old tradition. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Rei knew by the redhead's tone that it was most definitely _not_ fine, but he wanted to make the most of their trip. Yuriy had been curious about Rei's childhood for a long time and they had finally saved up enough money for a short vacation to China so that he could see for himself what it was like; Rei didn't intend to let it go to waste now. Reaching deep within himself, he summoned his best Yuriy-melting smile and tugged briefly on the man's sleeve, then entered the building by himself. Just as he predicted, Yuriy was soon too absorbed in the beauty of the art that made up the inside of the temple to dwell on the lack of handholding.

Once they had finished their tour and left the building, Yuriy immediately grabbed for Rei's hand and held it firmly. The black-haired man smiled and squeezed his hand in return. It took him by surprise when Yuriy pulled him off to the side of the path casually, as if he had spotted something he wanted Rei to see, then pushed him roughly up against the back of the pagoda and crushed their mouths together.

"_Yuriy!_" Rei managed to choke out between gasps for air, pushing against his boyfriend's chest.

"Rei?" Yuriy responded calmly, moving down to suck at his neck.

"Th-this is a _temple_," he gasped. It was getting harder to fight against his body's urges the lower Yuriy got.

"We're not inside of it." The redhead looked up at his lover from somewhere around his navel, a cheeky smile on his lips as he paused, waiting for any protest.

"Oh, hell," Rei hesitated, uncertain—then sighed and gave in, weaving his fingers into Yuriy's hair. "I'm not _that_ religious."

Yuriy grinned.


	5. BorisxRei: Bad Habits

**Author Note:** This one isn't actually a request from anyone. The beginning is based on a true story. MY CATS ARE WEIRD.

**Title:** Bad Habits  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> BorisxRei  
><strong>NotesWarnings:** Homosexual relationships  
><strong>Prompt (if a word or phrase):<strong> Don't ask. Just read.  
><strong>From:<strong> Me?

* * *

><p>"What is Felix doing?" Boris asked from over the top of his book, staring at the cat across the room. The animal was sitting primly with his fluffy grey back to Boris and his long-furred tail wrapped around himself. He seemed very intent on the object in front of him—which just so happened to be the garbage can.<p>

"Licking your chewed gum," Rei answered casually without even looking.

"What? Damn cat. That's disgusting. _Felix__!_" Boris leaned forward and stomped his foot on the floor. Felix looked over his shoulder and stared back at him with narrowed eyes, licked his nose, and then returned to his treat.

"Chewing gum is disgusting," Rei countered, just as casually as before. Boris glared at his back.

"Oh, and biting your nails isn't?"

That got Rei's attention. He swivelled the computer chair slowly to face the Russian, fixing him with a hard stare. Anyone else would have immediately apologized and run from the room but Boris was the only person with an immunity, much to Rei's displeasure. It didn't stop him from doing it, though.

"Find me a pair of nail clippers in a tiny Chinese village in the middle of nowhere, where everyone lives like it's still the fuedal era. Go ahead."

Boris gave a derisive snort and looked back at his book, turning the page loudly.

"And _that_," Rei added, his voice growing louder as he pointed at the offending object in the purple-haired man's hands. "I had no idea reading could be such a noisy act."

Boris closed the book with a hard _snap_ and looked back at Rei as he lowered his reading glasses down the bridge of his nose. It was on.

"You know what else is loud? Your snoring."

"I don't snore!" Rei said shrilly. "But _you_ crack your knuckles."

Boris raised his fists and slowly cracked every one of his fingers—twice—staring directly into Rei's eyes as he did so. The dark-haired man cringed at every pop.

"And you feed the cat from the table," he said when he was done.

"You leave your clothes all over the floor."

"You collect way too many stuffed animals."

"You never make dinner."

"Your hair gets into _everything_."

They were both on their feet now and stepping closer with each insult. It wasn't long before their faces were mere inches apart.

"You put work before me."

"You put the _cat_ before _me_."

"You leave the water running."

"You don't put the cap back on the toothpaste."

"You never change the toilet paper roll."

"You put CDs back in the wrong cases."

"You never buy groceries."

Then their mouths were locked together so heatedly and with so much passion that neither of them could speak, and Boris' hands in Rei's hair and Rei's hands under Boris' shirt made all of their coherent thoughts disappear so that neither even had anything to say. Putting up with all of the other's bad habits was worth it for this.

Felix stared at them for a moment, then returned to his gum.


End file.
